Vs. Trapinch
Vs. Trapinch is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 3/1/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are sitting around in the Pokémon Center, Max looking at the PokéNav. Max: From the looks of this, we have almost a straight shot to Mauville City. Ian: Isn’t there a desert or something nearby? Max: Yeah, but it’s not on the way. We would have to go out of our way for it to be a problem. Ian: Well then. Looks like we’re going to take a detour. Misty: What?! You, a detour?! Brendan: What happened to “Mr. I need to go to my next gym battle right away?” Ian: (Holding back excitement) I haven’t been to a desert since I left home. And I know someone else who’ll be just as excited. Ian hops out of his seat, heading over towards the phone. Wingull flies off his shoulder, soaring after him. Brendan: So, he lives in a desert? Misty: Don’t look at me! I don’t know! Max: You don’t? But, you’ve known him the longest of this group. Misty: I don’t think even his old travel companions know where he’s from. He doesn’t tell people that kind of stuff. Ian is on the phone, the screen coming up to Professor Oak’s lab. Crystal answers, her eyes closed and smiling. Crystal: Hello! This is Professor Oak’s lab! Ian: Hey Crystal. Crystal opens her eyes, freaking out. Crystal: Ian! Ah! Crystal stumbles backwards, falling to the floor. The impact shakes the shelf, Pokéballs falling onto her. Wingull turns its body, confused. Ian: Have you ever considered putting a cushion down in the lab? Crystal stands up, rubbing her head. Crystal: Heh. Sorry. Uh, what can I do for you? Ian: I need you to send me a Pokémon. End Scene The group arrives at the edge of the desert, Ian joyfully running out into the sand. He twirls around, and kicks up sand. Wingull rests on Misty’s shoulder, as perplexed as the rest of them are. Max: He’s acting like a little kid. Misty: He’s acting like I would at the beach in the ocean. Brendan: I don’t think I know who this guy is anymore. Ian: And of course, it’s no fun without you. Come out, Sandslash! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash! Sandslash falls to the sand, digging into it. He pops out, a smile on its face. Sandslash: Slash! Ian: Yeah. It took a while, but I finally found another desert. We’re here to play today! Sandslash: Slash! Sandslash swims through the sand, heading off. Max: A Sandslash?! Misty: It was his starter Pokémon, and one of his strongest. Max: Cool! I want to play! Max runs after Sandslash and Ian, playing along with them. Misty: It’s nice to see him relaxed. Brendan: Yeah. Max is too serious of a kid. Misty: I meant Ian. Brendan: Oh, of course! I didn’t know that he could relax. Max kicks sand at Sandslash, who playfully kicks it back. Max covers his face, laughing, as he walks backwards. Sandslash’s quills shake, it tensing up. Sandslash: (Anxious) Slash! Ian: Max, don’t move! Max: Huh? Max tries to stop, but takes another step, sand breaking from underneath him. He slides down a sand pit, it sucking him down. Down in the center of the pit is a Trapinch, it chomping its jaws. Ian and Sandslash look over the edge of the hole. Ian: A Trapinch! Looks like an Arena Trap ability. Traps its prey in the hole, then takes them out. Sandslash, Swift attack! Sandslash leaps into the air, curling up and spinning. Its quills glow yellow, releasing several yellow stars, them flying straight at Trapinch. Trapinch retracts into the sand, the Swift plowing into the ground. The sand flow stops, Max sighing in relief. Max: Whew! Thanks Ian! Ian: It’s not over yet. Sandslash! Sandslash runs down into the hole, its quills vibrating. Sandslash bumps Max, him tumbling further down the hole. Trapinch pokes out of the sand, Biting at where Max was standing. Sandslash raises its claw, Trapinch biting into it. Sandslash’s quills vibrate, as it transfers Magnitude straight to Trapinch, it vibrating out of the sand, into the air. Trapinch lets go, being launched away. Trapinch burrows back into the ground. Max gets up, spitting sand out of his mouth. Max: Ugh! I no longer like the desert. Where’d it go? Ian slides down the sand hole, goggles over his eyes. He lifts Max, spins and throws him. Max screams, as Misty and Brendan make it to the edge of the sand hole. Max collides into Brendan, the two tumbling backwards. Misty: What is going on? Trapinch leaps out of the sand, Biting at Ian. Sandslash swings its claw, a Sandstorm whip rising from the sand, growing into a blade. The sand blade cuts through the sand hole and blows Trapinch away. The hole collapses on itself, as Trapinch burrows away. Sandslash helps Ian climb out of the remainder of the hole. Max: What was with that Trapinch? Ian: Hungry. That’s how it feeds. Misty: So what? Is it gone? Ian: Yeah. Gone to find easier prey. Sandslash! Sandslash: Slash! Sandslash runs off. Brendan: Where’s it going? Ian: Tracking the Trapinch. Max: You’re going to catch it? Ian: Yeah. You guys head on out. Set up camp. We leave first thing tomorrow morning. End Scene Sandslash runs across the desert in a zigzag pattern, sniffing the ground as it goes. Ian follows after, goggles on. A sandstorm whips up, not affecting either of them. Ian kneels down, placing his hand to the ground. Ian: It should be able to detect our movement on the surface. How deep can it utilize Arena Trap from? Sandslash’s quills shake, as the sand breaks underneath Ian’s feet. This hole is more deep than wide, as Ian sinks through, going straight down a tunnel to Trapinch. Ian sticks his arm into the side of the sand wall, slowing himself down. Sandslash stands at the top of the hole, as it vibrates its quills, glowing yellow. Sandslash releases Swift into the air, which arch back down the hole. Swift flies around Ian down the hill, striking Trapinch, weakening it. Ian: (Smiling) Pokéball! Ian drops a Pokéball down the hole, hitting Trapinch on the head. It is sucked in, as the tunnel collapses, burying Ian as he makes it to the level of the Pokéball. Night falls, as Misty, Wingull, Max and Brendan sitting around a fire. Max: He should be back by now. Brendan: Maybe we should go look for him. Misty: And what? Get lost in the desert at night? We’d be more of a burden than a help. He’ll be here. The next morning, Ian, Sandslash and Trapinch are sleeping, the sand winds slightly burying them. Ian stirs, standing up, shaking the sand off him. Ian: Ah! Nothing like sleeping in an environment close to home! Sandslash: Slash! Trapinch: Trapinch! Ian: Come on. The others should be waking up soon. Welcome to the team, Trapinch. Main Events * Ian catches a Trapinch, its ability being Arena Trap. * Ian's Sandslash returns, and reveals that it has learned Swift. * Ian reveals that his home is in a desert. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Crystal (On phone) Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Trapinch (Ian's, newly caught) Trivia * Ian reveals to be from a desert, and shows a more childlike demeanor while playing there. * Ian was already familiar with a Trapinch, hinting that he's seen them back home. * Trapinch is Ian's first Ground type Pokémon since Sandslash. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan